Memory of a forgotten time
by knightamdir
Summary: The Emperor who sat on the Golden Throne felt his mind turn to a similar event to what led to his current placement-One where a son turned on his father, a time long forgotten.


The Emperor who sat on the Golden Throne felt his mind turn to a similar event to what led to his current placement-One where a son turned on his father, a time long forgotten.

The Emperor viewed a field that held dead bodies sprawled about it. They appeared to be the corpses of now dead warriors. The majority of the fighting was already done, the Emperor look down at the dead.

He took a closer look at one of the corpses and noticed that the corpse along with those around it wore armor of good crafting. The same could be said for the armaments that the corpses still wielded even in death. Hearing the clanking of clashing blades the emperor stopped his observation and started walking towards where the fighting was still taking place. When he reached the spot where the noise of clashing blades originated he saw the two armored warriors that were causing the ruckus. One wore a set of armor that belongs to someone who would be a king of old while the other younger warrior wore an armor of darkness. The emperor hears the younger say something, so he moves closer in order to get a better understanding of what is occurring between the two parties. The older warrior could be heard yelling at the demonic knight with great sorrow in his voice "Why have you done this?!" The younger warrior replies back with a snarl "Your time has passed…the kingdom belongs to me."

The Emperor could easily see the similarities between the two warriors and himself. His own son...his Horus turned against him and brought ruin to the empire they and his other sons crafted.

The Emperor then returns his stare back to the two fighters. He saw the younger warrior dressed in darkness that reminded him so much of his own fallen son…mortally wound the older warrior who wore splendidly crafted armor but now it was covered in blood, dirt and mud. However the younger warrior in turn received a spear through the abdomen. The older warrior who was now on the muddy ground who he knew was the demonic knight's father was now grasping his injury as tightly as he could, however the emperor knew that the man would not survive the wound. As for the demonic knight, he died quickly from blood loss—slayed by his own father for the crime of bringing civil war upon a once peaceful kingdom. Turning away from the two bloody knights, one dead and the other slowly dying the Emperor saw another armored warrior approaching the place where the once armored splendored knight sat on the muddy ground with a severe bleeding wound. He would die of blood loss the Emperor knew.

The knight who approached wore armor that was covered in dents from previous fights, he also appeared to be barely standing on his two feet but even though he was on his last leg he did not let tiredness defeat him. The dented knight ran as fast as he could to where the slowly bleeding once splendored knight sat but he was intercepted by another.

The warrior that intercepted the dented armored knight says with a smirk "Sir, Amdir you will die like your king, along with all his dreams." The dented armored knight now known as Sir Amdir looks back at the other knight, as he try to reason with him "Sir Jack we were brothers in arms. Why have you cast away your oath a way? Were we not supposed to bring peace and order to Britannia as knights of our Lord Arthur?"

Sir Jack doesn't answer the dented knight's questions, but instead moves in to charge at him with a shield extended towards the dented knight's chest. When Sir Amdir successfully evade the shield bash by stepping away he would hear his once brother in arms answer his question with a snarl "Why? Because King Arthur is a fool to believe in something as foolish as peace. Mordred is the one I will follow to my last breath. He is the one who will destroy the Saxons! Now you will die just like the other knights that cast their lot with that Fool." Upon hearing the berserk knight's answer Sir Amdir couldn't help but feel despair at the thought that he could not save his former brother in arms from this path. However even still he was determined to put a stop to his traitorous former comrade. With that in mind the dented knight counters with a slash that catches the berserk knight by surprise. The berserking knight losses his footing and slips which also causes him to lose his grip on his shield. The dented armored knight then responds with a shallow breath while extending his blade at his downed opponent "It does not matterI will put an end to this madness."

The Emperor who has been observing the two remaining knights notices that as the dented knight moves to cut off his downed opponent's head the other knight who was still in a berserk rage of sorts grab hold of a claymore that was near him. The Emperor knew that the downed knight planned to horizontally bisect the knight with dented armor.

The next thing that followed was the dented armored knight to fall to the muddy ground with a scream of unbearable pain as he lost both of his legs to his former comrade, but not for said opponent to lose his head. Sir Amdir who was now on his stomach begins to cough up blood. He manages to get on his back in order to see that his legs were no longer there. Even though he was suffering from unbearable pain he was able to regain his composure, if barely as he grit his teeth. Looking around with blood covering his vision he saw the body of , then that of his liege who still layed on the ground with blood now freely flowing from his open wound. Feeling despair at the sight of his king he releases a scream as he gets back on his stomach and attempts to reach his king via crawling as best he could. He could feel the mud and dirty water that he laid on get into his wound as he pathetically crawled to his dying lord.

The dented knight though he reached his lord felt that his time was up, he was losing too much blood. In his despair he calls out to god in hope that he will save his Lord. The Emperor hears his call and he could almost feel the power of the call. Even if he wanted to answer the dying knight's wish, the emperor knew that he could not. This was nothing more than a far away memory that was brought upon by the great pain caused by the very daemons that he keeps out of the materium. Even now they and their gods attempt to find a weakness in his defenses. Before he was brought out of this respite the ancient emperor heard the still dying but barely alive king whisper to the barely alive knight "Its ok, it's over. You can rest now." With those words the dented armored knight allowed himself to fall into death's open arms. The emperor then sees the king give out a prayer before following suit.

The Emperor then found himself back on the retched throne he had to sit on, if only to extend his childrens lives even a bit further. Although he knew it would not last forever…he felt that even he could not continue on. Already he could feel parts of himself split off and break. His children thought that he would one day rise again to lead them on that final battle. However this was it he thought with despair. However he was determined to protect his children as long as possible in hopes that a solution will appear.


End file.
